


The Way I Love Cantalope

by Alex_deMorra (Ergo_Sum)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ergo_Sum/pseuds/Alex_deMorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random three minute prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way I Love Cantalope

The supermarket guy told me that the way to tell whether a cantaloupe is ready to eat is to smell the navel. That is the buckled little green innie at the top of the bulge that will squish a little if it is truly ripe. 

If it smells like bad sugar, it is old and will taste mealy when you cut it open. If it is hard and green smelling, the fruit will be crunchy and tasteless. Only the gentle resistance and spring like syrup of a light fruit, the smallest sweet spot in time, will give you the fruit you want. 

That’s why I hardly ever buy it. 

If the sweet spot is right when I buy it, it inevitably goes bad before I cut it open. I always save the best for last, you see. At least, that’s what I do when there is a thing I want to save or savor or really, truly appreciate. But by the time I give myself permission to enjoy it, it has already gone bad. 

Not my sister, though. She cuts it open the moment she’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright of Alex de Morra


End file.
